


legendary

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [17]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaeger legends" fill. There were many names that would be remembered and honoured. But only a few were whispered as legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	legendary

In the jaeger program, there were pilots, and then there were _legends_.

Several teams of pilots had come and gone, and they would all certainly be remembered and honoured for their sacrifice, but there were several teams that would always be remembered with awe and starstruck eyes. They weren’t necessarily the teams with the most kills, or the longest drift or the longest time serving. Sometimes it was it was something much simpler.

One of the legends was, of course, the Marshal himself. One of the first ever pilots who survived it all. When he could no longer pilot, he remained with the program and he _fought_. The man was an inspiration to everyone he spoke to. His words could put courage into even the most cowardly of men.

(Not to mention all those dress downs of politicians and kaiju sensationalists. Woowee.)

Then you had the Kaidonovskys, who piloted the only remaining mark I jaeger, Cherno Alpha. They used some of the oldest tech in the game and they still came out on top. They were ruthless in their pounding of the kaiju that dared come into their patrol areas. They survived for years and were always giving advice to the newer pilots.

(In their own way, at least. A lot of the advice involved sending them vodka with the advice being to ‘Drink up and pray to your gods’)

These were only three of the pilots seen as legends.

Then of course there was the Becket brothers.

The two were good. Very good. With one of the strongest drifts ever seen. They laughed loudly and welcomed everyone they met. They cared about the many, but they did everything they could to protect the few. And they went down fighting. Raleigh became one of only two to pilot a jaeger by himself and survive. A legendary feat.

(Nobody knew where he was now, they could only hope it was helping him heal the hole in his mind.)


End file.
